


I could murder a chippie

by solarbird



Series: the web of time [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Meta, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Lena "Venom" Oxton (from "on overcoming the fear of spiders") and Lena "Tracer" Oxton (specifically, the in-game version, as in the version players actually play) meet up for chips.Hesitant to read this? Find out more about the story here.





	I could murder a chippie

**Author's Note:**

> This _does not happen_. It is not part of the fear of spiders continuity, even if Venom is straight out of there. It takes place out of time (and out of the timeline), and would _roughly_ be Venom of 2077, and game!Tracer of 2076.

"I am not your evil twin!" said Venom, popping onto the tall-chaired table outside the chippie.

"Yes, you are!" said Tracer, popping down next to her. "You're an _assassin_. With _Talon_. Evil! Also, you're in _love_ with _her_." She snagged one of Venom's chips, just as her own arrived. "The most dangerous assassin our world's ever known."

"Yes!" Venom beamed, stealing a chip back. "A sexy, sexy assassin, and she's all mine, and I'm telling you - you're missing out." She popped the chip into her mouth, and, through potato, said, "Seriously, you have no idea."

Tracer laughed. "You can't even imagine how much Emily and I are in love. It's impossible! You're just too evil."

"Fffft," said Venom. "Emily's cute, I won't lie. But come _on_ , luv, Amélie is perfection."

"If perfection means an aggressively overstyled shitehawk who loves killing people, maybe."

"May _be_ ," winked Venom, "you don't know anything about her. But if you're really as in love with this Emily frump as you think you are, I guess I don't feel sorry for ya after all. She probably deserves you. Tomato sauce for your haddock?"

"Tomato sauce? On fish? You daft?"

"You're so wrong about Amélie, it seemed likely."

Tracer laughed. "Oh, did I go too far? I'm sor - no, wait, no, I don't apologise to people like you, you're an assassin, and you _like_ it."

Venom, in violet, snorted. "C'mon, you were military too, weren't ya?"

"Sure! Just like you," said the tangerine-clad Tracer.

"Everything exactly the same, right up to the Slipstream explosion."

"Mine didn't explode! I just disappeared. Then it crashed, but I wasn't in it."

"Yeah, but in my case, a bunch of plane parts disappeared, and the rest exploded. But that doesn't matter - up 'till then, everything's the same, right? We were both out to save the world, and if that means killing people, we do it, right?"

"Yeah, but not for _fun_. It was _war_ , not what _you_ do."

Venom pointed a chip at Tracer's face. "I bet my body count's lower than yours."

"What?!" exclaimed Tracer, splashing pepper on her breaded fish. "Not likely! I've barely ever killed any..." And she stopped, mid-sentence.

Venom nodded. "...anyone _real_." _Gotcha_. "Anyone _human_ , or _acting_ human. That's it, isn't it. Haven't you ever thought about all those other Omnic lives?"

Tracer stood her ground. "I have! But that was different. Null Sector at King's Row, every other Omnic incursion, it was _open combat_. We defended ourselves, and we _saved_ lives doing it."

"Sure, I get that." Venom continued, munching on a piece of her fish. "Truth is, I even agree. But right or wrong - and I'm not saying it's wrong - how many Omnic lives did you end that day on King's Row? More than we would've, I bet. With a clean kill, we shift the future with _one_ death. It takes you, what, five? Ten? A dozen? _Two_ dozen?"

"My kill tally was 442," Tracer beamed, proud in spite of herself.

Venom laughed. "Funny woman. No, seriously, mate, how many?"

"Y'think I can't count?" Tracer protested, amusedly. "Four. Hundred. Forty. Two. I got a medal!"

Venom blinked, then blanched, as she realised her doppelgänger was absolutely serious, and stared confusedly at the woman who had called her an "evil twin." She put down her fish, and straightened in her chair. _Bleedin' hell_ , she thought, as the weight of that body count struck her. _So many dead. In **one day**._ "That's, that's not killing. That's... mass slaughter."

Tracer nodded, munching another bit of fish. "It was a _rout_ , you mean. They were throwing themselves at us the whole time. I almost died anyway - Mercy had to bring me back, once. And we saved a _lot_ of old London."

"Yes, but..." Venom said earnestly, "Widowmaker and me..." She leaned forward again. "You don't understand. We've killed well less than half that many people our entire careers. Omnic and human, _combined_."

Tracer stared at her opposite. _So... few?_

"We'd have taken out the command corps. The rest would've been a mop-up. Most likely, the lot of 'em would've surrendered - or just left." Venom pushed aside her chips, frowning. "How many days like that you had, Tracer?"

The Overwatch agent lowered her head, but kept her eyes up, disturbed by her counterpart's reaction. "...several?"

Venom exhaled deeply, as her thoughts raced. _I've stopped at a chippie with Pol Pot,_ she thought. "I'm... I don't even know, mate. We shape history with assassination, not snuggles, but your..." she waved her hands around, not knowing how else to say it, "exterminations... You're _proud_ of them. You slaughter people en masse. It's..." she swallowed, hard. "Grotesque."

Tracer, firmly. "It. was. war."

"I know. And it ain't my world, maybe I can't judge. If you're Tracer, the Manic Pixie Murder Machine, that's what you are." Venom slipped off her barstool, looking grim. "But if you _really_ think what I do is worse than _that_ , I..."

Tracer glared at her opposite, defensive and a little angry. "What're you sayin', mate?"

Venom snapped, "What I'm sayin', _mate_ , is that I'm pretty sure I'm not the evil reflection of _you_ \- I'm pretty sure _you're_ the evil reflection of _me_." And she teleported away.

"Fine!" shouted Tracer, to the air. "Just for that, I'm eatin' your chips!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Assassins,_ she thought. _Always so bloody **pretentious**._


End file.
